Elemental Magic Magician Academy
by Bro-NawBlood
Summary: Fine and Rein was encountered with magic when they were young, in their 13th birthday they found out. Having magic is quite a surprise but what's surprising is that this magic academy is a challenge! Let the show begin as they find out more than magic that meets the eye! Rated T to be sure, don't know if good summary or bad, FxS and maybe a little RxB
1. First Encountering the magic

Naw: Hi guys! A new story again ey?  
Fine: Where have you been the past 3 days?  
Naw: I have been sleepovering in my aunt's place  
Rein: Okay I get it  
Naw: The disclaimer please  
Shade and Bright: Naw does no own FBNFH

* * *

"Mama, Papa!" two twins called out

"Yes?" their mother asked

"Can we play over the lake" one of the twins asked

"But Fine it's already dark and Rein you know it can be dangerous" their mother said

"But we will be careful" Fine said

Their mother looked at their father with a smile, Fine and Rein really did grow up. Elsa looked at them again before saying the answer.

"Okay just be careful'' their mother said

The twins smiled and hugged their mother before going away, the two went inside the forest and went to the lake. The lake is very pretty especially when the moonlight shone upon it. Fine and Rein sat and admire the the lake as it shines with the moonlight when suddenly they saw a shooting star.

"Rein, Rein! Look a shooting star!" Fine pointed at the two shooting stars. It was their first time to see a shooting star, they only heard it in a story and such. It really catch Fine and Rein's eyes.

"Uwa! So cool!" Rein exclaimed

"Let's make a wish"

"Okay"

Fine and Rein closed there hands together and made wish, when suddenly the shooting stars when headed toward them! Fine and Rein can't move, then the shooting stars came closer and closer until it was to bright Fine and Rein have to close their eyes.

"Ah! Mama! Papa!" the twins both shouted

At other side of the forest Fine and Rein's mother and father heard there names and went to the forest. They saw Fine and Rein laying in the grass, glowing. They saw Fine's back glowing with a mark, a fiery mark emblem and to Rein's is a watery mark emblem and is at her shoulder.

"Could it be?" their father asked

"That marks are..." their mother looked at him

He just nodded and carried the twins to their house, he lay the twins to their bed and went to the living room. He really never thought that the day would come, he thought that it was to early but the guardians have decided their own.

"Elsa" he said

"Truth" Elsa said "I never knew this day would come"

"I know"

**8 years**** later**

After that incident Elsa and Truth hid the secret from Fine and Rein, they did their best to kept the secret until their 13th birthday. They never thought that this day would come, Elsa thought that they have little more time to be with them.

"Happy birthday Fine and Rein!" Elsa, Truth and Fine and Rein's friends smiled

"Arigatou minna-san!" Fine and Rein thanked them

Fine and Rein's were fun as they expected it to be, they played games, ate the prepared dish, and opened presents. The day ended with a big bang, Fine and Rein got so many gifts. As they open it Rein got many dress and accessories, as for Fine some cake and some accessories too.

Fine and Rein went to Elsa and Truth, as they were about to open the door they heard noises in the room so they just listened to their conversations.

"Are you ready to let them go?" a dark voice said

"Yes we are ready" Elsa said "Although can we say our last goodbye?"

"Okay" the dark voice said "But where are they?"

"Listening to our conversations and are behind the door"

Fine and Rein were surprise but went inside, they entered with heads lowered. They slowly walked to Elsa and Truth avoiding the dark man, they sat at the couch still their head lowered.

"So this are the twins, the element type I guess" the dark man said

"Element type?" the twins asked

"I'll explain on the way"

"What do you mean on the way?"

Fine and Rein looked at Elsa and Truth with teary-eyes, they really don't know what was happening. They thought that it was just a nightmare, but it was all reality.

"Mama, Papa what does he mean?" they asked

"I'll explain when you come back" Elsa said

"Mama, Papa"

"Okay let's go" the dark man said as he opened a portal. The portal was shining light-blue and you can hear many mysterious things in there.

"Mama, Papa!" the twins shouted "Please don't give us to him!"

"Just go!" Elsa shouted back, they never saw Elsa shouted not even Truth.

The twins tears began to roll down to their cheeks but before they could go they looked at Elsa and Truth.

"We will come back but promise us you will wait for us" the twins said

"We promised" Elsa and Truth smiled

"Let's go" the dark man said

Fine and Rein went to the portal and waited to what will await them...

* * *

Naw: And done!  
Fine: So this is a magic type story  
Naw: You noticed  
Rein: So what is my element  
All characters: *looks at Rein then anime fall*  
Fine: What's mine too  
All characters: *Anime falls again*  
Naw: Stay toon * sweat drops*


	2. Magician Academy!

Naw: Chapter 2!  
Fine: I wonder where we are going  
Rein: Fine your grammar  
Shade: *sigh*  
Naw: He he he Bright the disclaimer  
Bright: She does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously**

"Okay let's go" the dark man said as he opened a portal. The portal was shining light-blue and you can hear many mysterious things in there.

"Mama, Papa!" the twins shouted "Please don't give us to him!"

"Just go!" Elsa shouted back, they never saw Elsa shouted not even Truth.

The twins tears began to roll down to their cheeks but before they could go they looked at Elsa and Truth.

"We will come back but promise us you will wait for us" the twins said

"We promised" Elsa and Truth smiled

"Let's go" the dark man said

Fine and Rein went to the portal and waited to what will await them...

**Resume  
**  
"So care to explain?" Fine asked, she and Rein were still at the way to their unknown destination.

"Len" the dark man said

"Huh?"

"Len is my name" Len said

"I need an explanation here not your name"

"Okay I'll explain then" Len said

**Explanation Time!  
**  
_Whenever a young child has a mark emblem in a part of there body a magic seed is develop inside, until the child becomes 13. After the child becomes 13 the seed will grow into a majestic flower, a flower will form into it's own shape based on the user's magic. The flower is the one supplying the user's magic, it's life is limitless until the users die they can pass their flower to anyone although the flowers magic may not be used by the given user. There are many types of users:_

_Vir Fortis - Users who's magic is related on "super heroes" abilities_  
_Artificalis - Users who's magic is related on creating or experimenting things_  
_Corporatora - Users who's magic is related on physical features of living things_  
_Infelicitas - Users who's magic is very dangerous even though it fits on the other categories_  
_Nativus - Users who's magic is based on elements and also like an Infelicitas type_

**Explanation End!**

"I get it, then me and Rein are Nativus type" Fine stated

"Yes, but I must warn you avoid an Infelicitas type" Len said

"Why?" Rein asked

"Just avoid him at all cost, okay?" Len said

The two just nodded and stayed silence till' they reached the... SCHOOL! They saw the school is very a magical type, rocks floating, many creatures wandering around, and many sorcerers doing something. They were many types of creatures, Fairies, Vampires, Ogre, and many more. They can see some floating and even some flying to the school.

"So this is where we gonna go to?" Rein asked

Len nodded and escort the two to the principal's office, as they walked through the hall many students began to whisper. Fine and Rein felt uncomfortable.

"Fine I don't think the people here is nice" Rein whispered

"Me too" Fine whispered back "But just ignore them"

Fine, Rein and Len kept walking until they reached a door about 20 or 25 feet high. They entered the door and saw the principal sitting, he looks like he is awaiting them. He smiled at the two.

"Here are the new students" Len said

"Good job" the principal smiled "Well I am Luke the principal here, I welcome you here at Magician Academy"

"Magician Academy?" the twins said

"Yes Magician Academy where all Magicians go here"

"But we are not magicians!"

"Yet" Luke said "There are many types of ranking"

**Explanation** **Time!**

_Many magician's goal is to reach the last rank_

_Niger Cattus - The lowest magician rank, if rank still not change you will be send to the Cerberus Pit_  
_Tiro - The rank of starter magicians_  
_Incipientium - The rank of a beginner magician_  
_Integros - The rank of a high magician_  
_Anticcus - The rank of a noble magician_  
_Magister - A master magician_  
_Veneficus - The head of all_

magicians

**Explanation End!  
**_  
_"Well that's all, Chishiki will guide you" the principal said

"But wait what does the Cerberus Pit mean?" Fine asked

"The Cerberus Pit is where detention is, but also a punishment place for all trouble maker and Niger Cattus all go" Luke explained "Well, Chishiki will guide you to your class"

"Chishiki?" the twins asked

Then a girl entered her yellow hair is tied into a bun and she wears glasses, she was about the same height as Rein and Fine. She looks very serious.

"I am Chishiki Artificalis type and rank Integros" she said "I will be escorting you to class, and also I am your classmate. So if anything is bothering you two come to me anytime"

"Sure" the twins said

So Fine and Rein followed Chishiki to their classroom, as they entered the classroom it was a total chaos. Flying students, throwing stuff, and fights. The teacher was sleeping, Chishiki went in front, grab something in her pocket and threw it at the trouble makers. It was a smoke bomb, all students were coughing and water was in their eyes.

"Cool!" Fine and Rein exclaimed

"I made that myself" Chishiki said proudly

Then suddenly as the teacher began to woke up the students began to go to their seats

"Oh!..."

* * *

Naw: Chapter 2 finish  
Fine: Cake?  
Naw: No cake!  
Rein: Oh Fine, you really never change  
Bright: Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it!  
Shade: Don't I have any line to say?  
Naw: Nope


	3. A challenge?

Naw: Chapter 3!  
Fine: So what is this chapter about?  
Rein: Yeah what is it about  
Naw: This time I'm gonna put more challenge here  
Shade: Great rolls eyes  
Bright: She does no own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously**

"I am Chishiki Artificalis type and rank Integros" she said "I will be escorting you to class, and also I am your classmate. So if anything is bothering you two come to me anytime"

"Sure" the twins said

So Fine and Rein followed Chishiki to their classroom, as they entered the classroom it was a total chaos. Flying students, throwing stuff, and fights. The teacher was sleeping, Chishiki went in front, grab something in her pocket and threw it at the trouble makers. It was a smoke bomb, all students were coughing and water was in their eyes.

"Cool!" Fine and Rein exclaimed

"I made that myself" Chishiki said proudly

Then suddenly as the teacher began to woke up the students began to go to their seats

"Oh!...

**Resume**

"Oh! Chishiki-san welcome, and who are this young ladies" he winked

Fine and Rein shivered, the teacher looked at the class with a smiling face before his face turned into a demonic one. All class once trembled in fear none of them moved.

"Listen up! We have a two new students and I don't want any of you doing anything!" he shouted

The class went into a deep silence, then the teacher's face went into a smiley and looked at Fine and Rein. Fine and Rein just trembled in fear don't want to get any trouble.

"You may introduce yourselves" their teacher smiled

But before Fine and Rein could introduce themselves Chishiki whispered "Don't tell your type at all cause"

"Okay" Fine and Rein agreed, and proceed to introduce themselves to class. Although not much student is even paying attention. Fine went first to introduce herself.

"I'm Fine, 13 and a Tiro" Fine smiled "I like sweets and I like the color red"

Then Rein followed

"I'm Rein, 13 and also a Tiro" Rein smiled "I like dresses and the color blue"

Then suddenly many students began to ask Fine and Rein their type causing chaos into the room again. The crowd was bumping to much to each other Fine was kicked out of the crowd, she stumbled and almost hit the ground until someone caught her.

"Ah!" Fine pushed him causing him to fall to the ground and suddenly she began to apologized to him "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

As Fine is apologizing all the students began to whisper, Fine looked around. She could hear many types of students whispering, she looked at her teacher and he fell asleep.

"Hu? I wonder what they are talking about?" Fine asked

"Fine that's a Infelicitas type" Chishika whispered

"Eh! But I don't know!"

"Hey you girl!" the guy called

Fine nervously turned around looked at the boy, he have purple hair and his eyes are purple also. He stood up and he cleared the dust out of his uniform. He looked very annoyed.

"H-Hai" Fine asked

"You got some nerves bumping into me" he said

"E-Eh! But it was just an accident!"

"I don't care if it is an accident, stupid brat"

Fine suddenly got annoyed by him, you can noticed by her thoughts. She looks like she was about to blow up, no one ever called her that.

_"I'm getting annoyed by his guy, who cares if he is a Infelicitas he still getting on my nerves"  
_  
"You know what I don't care!" Fine said nearly shouting

You can hear all the students in the class gasping even the class next door, but before the guy could speak their teacher suddenly woke up and saw the fight.

"DIDN"T I TELL YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!" their teacher screamed

All students began to go to their seats, and class started. Fine was still angry at the Infelicitas boy, yeah she was called cake pig but this was different. She was used to being called cake pig but if this is what he called her then it's a battle it is.

"That's the first time someone got the nerve to stand up to him" Chishika whispered

"Well maybe he needs someone to cool that guy off" Fine said

"But I was really impress Fine, you were really brave standing up to him"

"He deserves that"

**After Class**

Fine, Ren and Chishika were walking down the hall, gossiping about something. They were on their way to the gym cause it's P.E. time, they walked along the halls looking at the halls.

"And then he jumped out of the window and his underwear was left behind!'' Chishika laughed

Fine and Rein were laughing like crazy when suddenly Fine's enemy came, he still was pretty annoyed by earlier. He looks like that he could kill someone.

"So you got the nerves on talking back to me" Fine's enemy said

"So what? What makes you think a jerk like you needed to be treated like a king" Fine returned

"Grrr... Okay then I challenge you a battle after lunch"

"Challenge accepted"

All students around gasp, it was a first time a student accepted a challenge with Shade and it was a newcomer who accepted a battle!

"Um Fine do you know that you are fighting Shade, the most dangerous boy at school" Chishika whispered

"Whatever as long as I get revenge from this street rat" Fine smirked

"Who you calling a street rat!?" Shade shouted

"You"

Then suddenly the bell rang and everybody has to go to class, leaving Fine, Rein Chishiki, and Shade alone in the hallway.

"You're lucky that the bell rang or you'd be dead" Shade said

"Me? Dead? In your dreams" Fine laughed

"Grrr... Tch" Shade said as he leaved

Fine and Rein went to the gym, and for Fine looks like she is excited to battle Shade. Wanting to find her magic deep inside of her.

* * *

Naw: Finished!  
Fine: I wonder what my magic is  
Naw: Secret  
Shade: Me and Fine battling this should be easy  
Bright: When will I appear?  
Naw: Next chapter  
Rein: thanks for reading!


	4. A little explanation

Naw: Yo! Sorry I've been lazy, so guys do you know NaLu4ever1810? She's my friend! Hope you like her stories!  
Fine: I've seen her s-  
Rein: *Snores*  
Bright: Hehehe Naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

"Whatever as long as I get revenge from this street rat" Fine smirked

"Who you calling a street rat!?" Shade shouted

"You"

Then suddenly the bell rang and everybody has to go to class

"You're lucky that the bell ring or you'd be dead" Shade said

"Me? Dead? In your dreams" Fine laughed

"Grrr... Tch" Shade said as he leaved

Fine and Rein went to the gym, and for Fine looks like she is excited to battle Shade. Wanting to find her magic deep inside of her

**Resume  
**  
Fine, Rein, and Chishiki entered the gym, they saw how great the gym is if you ignore the goblins and dragons. Then their teacher who is a Demon, came with such scary face.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, LISTEN UP I WANT ALL OF YOU TO RUN TO THAT OBSTACLE" he shouted as he pointed to the tracks with goblins, lines, lasers, thorny plants and Dragons! "If you don't finished this then your going to go to the Cerberus pit for an hour"

"H-H-Hai" All students said nervously

"Now who wants to test it out?" the teacher asked

No students said a word nor raised their hand

"So no one wants to volunteer ey? Well then I'm going to pick" the teacher said

The teacher circled around the students and stopped at Rein

"So Missy, do you want to test it out" he asked

Rein trembled in fear not saying a word, Fine looked at Rein and thought

_"Oh dear, Rein is gonna do it. What should I do? Well Fine it's know or never"  
_  
"I'm gonna do it!" Fine said

"So we have a volunteer ey? Come forward" the teacher said

Fine went in front, she passed Rein and Rein patted her in the back. Fine smiled in return.

"Are you ready?" the teacher asked "If so then go to the starting line"

Fine went to the starting line, getting in position. The teacher aimed the pistol towards at the ceiling and pulled the trigger and Bam! Fine went running

Fine is actually good, she dodge every obstacle she ran in to, she finished the time in 15.60 seconds. Every student were amused from Fine's performance

"Fine you did it!" Rein and Chishiki exclaimed, then the teacher came in

"You impressed me dear, would you like to join my sports club if you won't bother?" the teacher asked

Fine looked at him and nodded, then went back to Rein and Chishiki

"I thought I'm gonna die" Fine said in relief

"Well fine you have at least 50% that you can take on Shade" Chishiki said

"You think so?

"Well the 50% means your speed and the 50% is your advantage because you still haven't find your magic yet"

"Well I wish I will find it"

Fine touch her heart willing to find her power to defeat Shade

"I hope I could find before lunch, speaking of which what's Shade's magic" Fine asked

"We don't know yet, but some say that he killed a student last time because he just accidentally poured some lemon juice at his uniform. But I don't know why he is an Infelicitas"

"Oh Okay then let's go to the next class, History class" Rein said

"Sure!" the two both said

**In History Class... (This is a long class so you can just skip this if you like)**

Once there were 6 kingdoms, Fire, Water, Wind, Light, Darkness, and Earth. They stood upon themselves and war was never a word for the kingdoms. They all allies helping each kingdom to another. The Fire kingdom stood upon the South, the Water kingdom stood upon the West, the Wind kingdom stood upon the East, the Earth stood upon the North although the remaining 2 kingdoms were never to be found. The 6 kingdoms were also ruled by kings and queens, Ignis the queen of Fire, Aqua the queen of Water, Nox the king of Darkness, Lux the king of Light, Ventus the queen of Air, and Terra the queen of Earth. They were good friends, until war cross the line, many people were killed, and the kings and queens were also killed. After that the God of death, Hades, came and went to take their life but after that he secretly divided and past the powers of the kings and queens to the sky above. He knew doing that will find the next generation of the next king of queens, and after that he the life of them and went back to the underworld. The elements were sealed but somehow the elements were suddenly passed down to some people over the planet.

**After Class...**  
**  
**Fine, Rein, and Chishiki were walking to the cafeteria, as they entered the students inside suddenly began to whisper to each other

"I wonder what's the problem" Fine said

"Did you forget it's your battle with Shade" Chishiki said

"Oh that, that street rat" Fine said

"Who's a street rat?" someone said

Chishiki turned around and saw...

* * *

Naw: Finish!  
Fine: So I'll be fighting Shade, but without knowing his powers!? Oh god help me  
Shade: There's no god here *evil smirk*  
Rein: Sorry Fine gotta go!  
Naw: Stay toon!  
Bright: When will I appear!


	5. Shade's Past

Naw: Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!  
Fine: Why are you late?  
Naw: I've been reading too (is it right?) much yaoi manga and watching to many Pewdiepie and Cry videos!  
Rein: What's yaoi? *innocent look*  
Me and Fine: Maybe it's better that you don't know  
Shade and Bright: Naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

**After Class...**  
**  
**Fine, Rein, and Chishiki were walking to the cafeteria, as they entered the students inside suddenly began to whisper to each other

"I wonder what's the problem" Fine said

"Did you forget it's your battle with Shade" Chishiki said

"Oh that, that street rat" Fine said

"Who's a street rat?" someone said

Chishiki turned around and saw...

**Resume...  
**  
Chishiki turned around and saw... Bright! As everyone always know Bright is handsome as always (but Shade is always #1)

"Ah! Bright!" Chishiki turned around to Fine and Rein "This is Fine and Rein the new students!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Fine!" Fine shaked hands with Bright

"And you are?" Bright turned to Rein

"I-I-I'm R-Rein, n-n-nice t-to m-meet y-y-you Bright-sama" Rein said nervously as she shake hands with Bright

"Nice to meet you"

"H-H-Hai Bright-sama"

"So one question, who's the street rat"

"Oh! That street rat" Fine said darkly as she placed her mouth near Bright's ear "Shade"

Bright was surprise but suddenly smiled as a little sweat drop fall

"Well that's Shade for you" Bright said "He's actually my adopted-brother"

"Eh! Your the adoptive-brother with that street rat!" Fine whispered

"I never thought of it" Rein said

"Well even though Shade is like that he isn't really that cold, it just getting over the past" Bright said

"Huh? What happened? Please tell us Bright-sama" Rein begged

"Well here's what happened..." Bright said as he began to tell the story

**Story time! (Bright's POV)  
**  
_When me and Shade were just little kids about 4-5 years old he was a kind and warming kid. He used to be energetic and a heartwarming kid when we were young but there was one problem, his mother was ill and very sick but Shade don't have the money to pay for that. Until one day she died leaving Shade all alone and a while later my family adopted him. Even though we tried Shade to be happy again it didn't work, after all his mother died and well... his mother was the only person close to his life. And the reason he is cold to everyone because he don't want to make the same mistake like to what happened to his mother, he just want to protect_ everyone.

**Story end (Fine's POV)**

I didn't know that Shade has a past like that I never knew, so I misunderstood him. I'm the one who have to get blame because of that, later I'm gonna go find him and apologize!

Well after that story the bell rings and that means lunch time! After a good meal I'm ready to face Shade! Me, Rein, and Chishiki went to our table after we finished buying our lunch. As we are eating some group of girls began to shriek like crazy, the door opened revealing 5 boys. Bright and the street rat were there but I don't know the other three.

"Who are they?" I asked

"Well they are the heartthrobs of the school" Chishiki said

"What!? I can't believe a street rat like him be popular" I whispered back

"Well let me explain to you..." Chishiki said

**Explanation time (Chishiki's POV (Finally!)**

_Shade's group were called "The hearts" but I don't know but here's the thing I know_

_Shade - The head of the hearts, his title is "Cold heart" I think you know why is he called like that, his heart is colder than ice and harder than steal. He also have the "hobby" to break girl's heart. His type "The Cold-type"_

Bright - As he said earlier said he is the adoptive brother of Shade, his title "Warm Fire" his heart warmer that fire maybe because of his smile, maybe? He is only the only one to understand Shade better than the others. His type "The Prince-type"

Aurler - The brain of the group, he is the first of all the students in his class. His title "Windy Music" he's good at music especially the flute, he's totally a breath taker. His type "The Cool-type"

Tio - The childish of the group, the most childish boy in the whole school, maybe? His title "Trouble but cute" he's a bit trouble maker but his cuteness cannot be resist. His type "The Loli-Shota type"

Lucas - The seductive of the group, his a girl magnet. His title "Sweet Candy" he's sweets towards ladies but I don't know towards boys and he's also a sweet tooth also. His type "Little Devil type"

Their (hotness) ranking:

1. Shade  
2. Bright  
3. Lucas  
4. Aurler  
5. Tio (cause his cute and not hot)

**Explanation End! (Normal POV)**

"That's to much explanation" Fine said

"But you have to know the basics" Chishiki said as she sipped her, dragon drink?

As Fine and Chishiki are talking Shade noticed Fine and shot a glarw

_I think I felt someone glaring at me _Fine thought

* * *

Naw: End!  
Fine: When will our battle begin  
Naw: I don't know  
Shade: You're the one who's making this story yet you're the one who don't know?  
Bright: Now Shade calm down  
Rein: Wait for the next chapter guys!


	6. Getting ready for battle

Naw: Hi guys! I'll do 2 more chapters to make it up for it if my parents will allow me to stay up late  
Fine: You sure  
Naw: I said "if"  
Rein: Fine please don't force her  
Shade: Will you just start the story please  
Bright *sweat drops* Naw does not FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

**Explanation End! (Normal POV)**

"That's to much explanation" Fine said

"But you have to know the basics" Chishiki said as she sipped her, dragon drink?

As Fine and Chishiki are talking Shade noticed Fine and shot a glarw

_I think I felt someone glaring at me _Fine thought

**Resume...**

_I think I felt someone glaring at me _Fine thought

"Fine are you okay?" Rein asked

"I think so" Fine replied

Bright seems like he noticed Fine, Rein, and Chishiki because he and his group went to Fine's table

"Hi guys mind if we eat here?" Bright asked

Without saying a word Rein suddenly nodded, Bright and the others sat down

**Fine's POV**

As Bright and his friends sat down at our table I felt like a thousand people were staring at us, it felt so weird but I went back to my lunch, cake~

"Cake~" I said as I began to eat my cake

"Oh Fine and your cakes" Rein said

"I can't help it, this flavors are interesting" I said "There's Dragon flower, Golden bell and a lot more I have to taste them all!"

"You really like sweet don't you Fine?" Chishiki asked

"Fine really likes them when we were just kids, she even won 10 cake contest" Rein said

"Really!?"

"Buuu~ Don't bring that again" I said

Looks like we were doing something stupid cause' all students were laughing at us even Bright!

**Shade's POV**

This girl is interesting as I though and she looks so cute... Wait! Did I just call her cute! What the- What the hell am I thinking! Well after this the battle will commence.

"So Fine" I heard Bright asked "What's your magic anyway?"

I looked at Fine and she seems nervous, what the hell is her problem? She's just gonna tell her magic, it's not that hard

"Um, will you excuse us" that girl besides Fine said, I think her name is Chishiki or something

After Chishiki said that they left us behind and annoying girls are here again

"I think we should leave we have like 30 minutes left before the next class and I don't like wasting out time here" Aurler said

"Yeah let's go" I said as we leave

**Normal POV**

Fine and Rein were in the school garden along with the fairies and elves

"Mao! Mao!" Chishiki called

A little pink fairy carrying a rose appeared out of thin air. She have a short red hair and pink eyes, her dress is made of rose petals.

"Mao I would like to meet my friends Fine and Rein" Chishiki introduced

"Hi Mao! I'm Fine" Fine said

"And I'm Rein" Rein said

"H-H-Hi I-I'm M-M-Mao" Mao said nervously as she smile

"So cute!" Fine and Rein squealed

"So Fine do you know that your battle with Shade is closing in?" Chishiki said

"I know, and I'm a little worried" Fine said

"I know so that's why I brought you here, so Mao could cast a spell on you"

"Spell?"

"Yes the spell of protection, Mao is just a beginner but she learned a little bit of magic"

"Okay then"

Mao readied up and hold her rose tightly, she spun around Fine as she cast the spell (I'm to bored to write it)

"Finished" Mao said

"Looks like it's time" Chishiki said "For your battle, may the spirits guide you"

"Thanks" Fine said

"Also take this" Chishiki said as she gave Fine a stick that extends

"A stick?"

"It's also a sword, look, pull it out"

Fine pulled the stick out of the shell and Chishiki is right there is a sword!

"Thanks Chishiki" Fine hugged Chishiki

Just then a owl dropped down with a note (Lol?) Fine took the letter out of it's beak and began to read

_Hey cake pig, still remember our battle?_  
Come on know if you're brave enough come at Dragoon Lagoon  
I'll be waiting

"Well gotta go" Fine said as she began to walk away

"Fine if you're going then I'm going" Rein said

Chishiki looked at Rein and sighed "I'm gonna do too"

"Me three!" Mao said

"You guys" Fine said as she began to tear up "Thanks"

"Let's go" Fine said

* * *

Naw: Let's go!  
Fine: Go what?  
Naw: Like I said to the next chapter  
Rein: Really!  
Naw: Didn't I said 2 chapters  
Shade: Finally our battle  
Bright: But I feel like Naw did many wrong grammars, but oh well this is her story


	7. It's just getting started

Naw: Last chapter before going to sleep *yawns*  
Fine: What time is it anyway?  
Naw: *looks at clock* 1:48 am  
Rein: You really need some rest  
Shade: After this story little miss princess is gonna sleep  
Bright: I agree; Naw does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously**

Fine pulled the stick out of the shell and Chishiki is right there is a sword!

"Thanks Chishiki" Fine hugged Chishiki

Just then a owl dropped down with a note (Lol?) Fine took the letter out of it's beak and began to read

Hey cake pig, still remember our battle?  
Come on know if you're brave enough come at Dragoon Lagoon  
I'll be waiting

"Well gotta go" Fine said as she began to walk away

"Fine if you're going then I'm going" Rein said

Chishiki looked at Rein and sighed "I'm gonna do too"

"Me three!" Mao said

"You guys" Fine said as she began to tear up "Thanks"

"Let's go" Fine said

**Resume...**

Fine, Rein and Chishiki went to Dragoon Lagoon as Shade said. As they reached the place they saw Shade along with his group and some students. But before Fine could proceed Chishiki putted something on Fine's feet

"What is it?" Fine asked

"It just one of my inventions it can make you float on water and it's invisible so no one would noticed" Chishiki said

Fine nodded and went to where is Shade is standing, Shade noticed tis and put a blank look (acting cool XD)

"So little miss Cake Pig came" Shade said

Fine got annoyed but she replied back "You know I would never lose a battle especially when I have to battle a street rat"

Shade was affected, so the battle begins. One of the students puts a barrier to avoid getting harm

Shade attacked first, he run towards Fine. As he does this his hands released a dark aura and ready to hit Fine, as for Fine she just kept her cool waiting for Shade's attack

_Why isn't she moving_ Shade thought

"I wonder why they are students here? I thought Shade's magic must have to be hidden" Chishiki wondered

"Actually all of this students are Anticcus, Anticcus knows all of every magic" Aurler explained "They are very high rank and very hard to reach, they also read mind and can also read someone's power"

"It's very rare that Anticcus are here" Chishiki said

"Why?" Rein asked

"Most of Anticcus are always at Nymph mountain or Sylph Falls learning about the elements"

Bright turned his head to Chishiki and suddenly chibi form! "Because all of this Anticcus are trouble makers"

Chishiki and Rein sweat drops and proceed to watch Shade's and Fine's battle

Shade still running to Fine, as he gets close he releases a great aura of darkness. But for Fine she easily dodge the attack! Shade still proceed to launch some attacks and as for Fine she still kept dodging

"Where's your magic?" Shade ask still attacking

"Why should I tell you? You're just a street rat" Fine said

"Why you!" Shade said as he released a large number of demons to Fine.

For Fine she pulled out the stick Chishiki and start slicing them off. But one of them attacked Fine from behind sending Fine flying to the barrier unlucky for Fine the barrier is close with electrical shocks. Fine fell down totally injured, she can't move

"Fine!" Rein called

"It's no use Rein she can't hear you through the barrier" Lucas said

Rein looked at Lucas and returned to Fine "Fine..."

Fine was laying besides a tree, and as for Shade he's ready to finish Fine

"Looks like this is the end" Shade smirked

Shade gather all of the darkness so strong that it could kill Fine. He then release this and it is heading towards Fine

_Onegai _Fine said in tears

Then suddenly time paused, Fine stood there looking at the others

"What happened?" Fine asked

"Time paused" someone said

"Huh? Where are you!?" Fine shouted

A bird appeared before Fine's eyes, this bird is no other. This bird was...

* * *

Naw: Finished! Sorry for the delay guys my parents forced me to sleep  
Fine: Don't worry they are just worried about you  
Naw: Thanks  
Rein: Well wait for the next chapter guys!


	8. Blazing Fire!

Naw: So sorry guys!  
Fine: Let me see, Yaoi?  
Rein: What's Yaoi? *innocent look*  
Naw and Fine: It's nothing! Shade and Bright the disclaimer!  
Shade and Bright: naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

_Onegai _Fine said in tears

Then suddenly time paused, Fine stood there looking at the others

"What happened?" Fine asked

"Time paused" someone said

"Huh? Where are you!?" Fine shouted

A bird appeared before Fine's eyes, this bird is no other. This bird was...

**Resume...**

This bird was... a Phoenix! It slowly landed down in front of Fine, it's blazing feather ever so shone the darkness.

"Who are you?" Fine asked

The Phoenix just stood there looking at Fine and as for Fine she got curios and took a step closer to the bird. She kneel down in front of it and slowly touch it, the Phoenix suddenly entered Fine's body out of blue! As the Phoenix fully entered Fine's body Fine's emblem began to glow fiery-red.

"It's to... hot" Fine said as she touch her heart

After that the pain disappeared and time went back to reality, Fine woke up and looked up he saw Shade. Fine dodge it with great speed, Fine then threw Shade a... fire ball!

"Uh!" Chishiki said "Fine have the element of Fire!"

"He he, looks like our secret have been found" Rein said

"Secret?"

"Do you know Len? He said that we're Nativus type"

"Then what's yours?"

"I don't know, but maybe someday I might find it"

Fine looked at her hands, in flames. She smirked and suddenly charged Shade, without warning Shade suddenly attacked Fine but for Fine she landed safely. The battle went on and on until both Fine and Shade were totally injured, Fine and Shade stood up charging there on powers ready to attack one another. With one final blow the two began to charge to one another releasing there magic once collide, a large explosion.

"Fine!" Rein shouted

The barrier disappeared allowing the group to enter the field.

"Fine!" Rein said shaking Fine

Fine looks like she passed out good thing she's still breathing. Bright carried Fine while Lucas and Aurler carried Shade, they bought them to the clinic.

"Let's tell the principal about this" one of the Anticcus said

"Oh no your not!" Chishiki said

Chishiki pulled something on her pocket and sprayed it to every Anticcus.

"What is that?" Rein asked

"Amnesia spray" Chishiki smiled

**At the** **clinic...**

"Nurse, are they alright?" Bright asked

The nurse looked at them with her blue eyes as her blonde-hair falls behind, a perfect angel nurse

"From the injuries I think they must stay here for about... 4 hours" the nurse said

"Oh, well please take care of them" Rein pleaded

"Sure, I will do my best"

The others waited for Bright and Rein outside the door. Just then the two left the room.

"So how's Fine and Shade?" Chishiki said

"The nurse said they have to stay for about 4 hours" Bright said

The bell suddenly rang meaning it's time for class! The whole group went to their own class.

Rein and Chishiki have Levitation class! As Rein and Chishiki entered the door a boy flew across the room

"Mathias when will you learn to control your maagic" the teacher said

"Sorry we're late Mam" Chishiki said

Rein and Chishiki went to their seats and class started, it was normal like nothing happened but Rein was to worried to pay attention.

"Rein, Rein! Are you listening?" the teacher called

"Ah! Gome" Rein said

"If you're not listening to me and you failed the class it's detention for you"

"H-Hai"

Rein sighed and went back to reality but never stop thinking about Fine

* * *

Naw: Fine~  
Fine: Nani?  
Rein: Hmm...  
Naw: It's time to wear  
Rein: Dresses!  
Fine: Nooo!  
Shade: Stay toon for the next chapter


	9. Salamander and Nymph?

Naw: Think I'm gonna resume to where I left off  
Fine: Finally, so how's your One-Shots?  
Naw: I don't know about it, but I'm hoping that the readers would enjoy it  
Rein: Don't worry I'm sure they would love it  
Naw: Thanks guys  
Shade and Bright: Naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

Rein and Chishiki have Levitation class! As Rein and Chishiki entered the door a boy flew across the room

"Mathias when will you learn to control your maagic" the teacher said

"Sorry we're late Mam" Chishiki said

Rein and Chishiki went to their seats and class started, it was normal like nothing happened but Rein was to worried to pay attention.

"Rein, Rein! Are you listening?" the teacher called

"Ah! Gome" Rein said

"If you're not listening to me and you failed the class it's detention for you"

"H-Hai"

Rein sighed and went back to reality but never stop thinking about Fine

**Resume...**

"So today we will be learning about Levitation" their teacher said "Even though we have a student who have levitation he can't use it well"

Every student look at the boy who have blonde-hair boy who was looking down to his desk.

"Chishiki who's that" Rein asked

"Mathias Himisaki, he's a Tiro like you guys and a Vir Fortis" Chishiki explained

"But can't he control he's powers?"

"I don't know what happened he got no trouble controlling he's magic but somehow he change"

Then the class continued, learning about Levitation.

"Okay class, each one of you have to show if you can levitate" their teacher said

Each student tried to levitate, for Chishiki it was no problem but for Rein she can't even float.

"Well Rein that's 0 for you" their teacher said

"Eh!" Rein shouted

"I'm sorry but if you don't show me to levitate then you failed"

After Levitation Class Rein and Chishiki went to the clinic to visit Fine and maybe Shade. As they enter they saw Shade, Tio, Aurler, and Lucas sitting besides Shade.

"So you came" Bright said

"Yeah, we're worried" Rein said

"Don't worry, I know you're worried because you two are sisters"

Then suddenly Fine woke up from her slumber, she opened her eyes and saw Rein she tried to speak but can't so she tried to move, she actually got to Aurler and pulled his shirt.

"Uh?" Aurler turned around " Ah! Fine! You're awake!"

"Fine!" Rein hugged Fine

"Gome Rein, sorry Rein if I made you worry" Fine said

"Baka! Don't do that ever again!"

"Gome"

Then Nurse Hikaru came (I came up her name while watching some anime)

"Looks like they recover quickly, they can go now after your second class" Nurse Hikaru smiled

"Really!?" Rein said

Nurse Hikaru smiled and nodded, then she again left the room. Rein smiled at Fine and Fine smiled in return.

"What's our next class?" Rein asked

"Summoning class" Chishiki said

"I hope I won't fail this class"

"Don't worry I think you will do great"

**Summoning Class  
**  
"Hello class I'm Ms. Berra Bell" Ms. Berra Bell said "I will be teaching you how to summon magical creatures from different dimensions"

Ms. Berra Bell explained how to summon different kinds of creatures but before she could move on Fine suddenly entered the room.

"Gome, I'm late" Fine apologized

"Oh no it's okay, please take a sit besides Rein" Ms. Berra Bell said

Fine went to Rein and Chishiki's seat, sat down sighing

"So Fine are you okay?" Chisiki asked

"Yeah I'm good" Fine said

"How about Shade?"

"I don't know I took a nap and when I woke up I saw Shade disappeared, Nurse Hikaru said I could go to class now"

Ms. Berra Bell again explained to how to summon creatures and proceed to explain on different kinds of creatures. After that each student must summon their creatures or should they call them "Familiars"

"Okay now each student must summon their own familiars" Ms. Berra Bell said

Each student have a chance to summon each familiar, Chishiki summoned a Gray Cerberus

"Nice job Chishiki, it's your turn Fine" Ms. Berra Bell said

"Can me and Rein go and summon at the same time?" Fine asked

"Sure why not"

Fine and Rein went to their positions and started to grant their spells

"From within the earth it lies" Fine chanted

"From the heavens above it falls" Rein chanted

"May summoned upon myself"

"And loyalty itself show concern"

"Appear before me, My Familiar!" Fine and Rein both chanted

The spell-bound shone the brightest and two creatures appeared, two persons. A fiery-one and a watery-one.

"Those two are... Salamander and Nymph!" Ms. Berra Bell exclaimed "Those two are the most rare creatures of all"

Salamander looked around and saw Fine while Nymph just sleep one the floor.

"So you're my master?" Salamander asked

"Y-Yeah I think so" Fine said nervously

"You're so small" Salamander said

It's true Salamander is taller than Fine same height as Shade. Fine looked at Salamander carefully, his hair-style is the same as Shade with fiery-red color, his eyes red as flame, and his clothes is like a uniform but can't make it out because it's made of fire.

"Um... Rein" Chishiki pointed to Nymph

Nymph was still sleeping on the floor, Rein kneel down and poke Nmyph. Nymph woke up and opened her eyes, her hair reached to her hips, her eyes was blue as the sea, her dress consist a plain dress reaching to her feet, and she's just the same height as her.

"So you are my master?" Nymph asked

"Yeah I think so" Rein said

In Ms. Berra Bells head rings with danger is gonna happen.

* * *

Naw: I think I feel I made many wrong grammars and spelling somehow  
Fine: Salamander huh?  
Salamander: Someone called me?  
Naw: How did you get here?  
Rein: Where's Nymph?  
Nymph: Wait for the next chapter guys *yawns*  
Naw: How did you get here?


	10. Overprotective Familiars?

Naw: I'm gonna make a Q&A fanfiction at AT, so if you want to submit your question just visit AT! But after I complete this fanfic  
Fine: Why?  
Naw: I got that idea while I'm reading a yaoi manga  
Rein: W-  
Fine: I know what you're gonna ask  
Shade and Bright: Naw does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously**

"You're so small" Salamander said

It's true Salamander is taller than Fine same height as Shade. Fine looked at Salamander carefully, his hair-style is the same as Shade with fiery-red color, his eyes red as flame, and his clothes is like a uniform but can't make it out because it's made of fire.

"Um... Rein" Chishiki pointed to Nymph

Nymph was still sleeping on the floor, Rein kneel down and poke Nmyph. Nymph woke up and opened her eyes, her hair reached to her hips, her eyes was blue as the sea, her dress consist a plain dress reaching to her feet, and she's just the same height as her.

"So you are my master?" Nymph asked

"Yeah I think so" Rein said

In Ms. Berra Bells head rings with danger is gonna happen.

**Resume...**

Fine sat at her bed, she looked at Salamander sleeping at his fire-proof bed. Fine was tired chasing Salamander around, he was setting fire at the cafeteria, he tried to jump at the water (which will probably kill him), and went running all over the hallways.

"That was quite a day right?" Rein said as she gave Fine a bottle of Mary-Bells

"Thanks" Fine said

Rein is Fine's roommate, Fine just looked at the moon shining.

"Fine we should get some rest" Rein said

Rein turned the lights and went to bed, Fine got comfortable in her bed ready to sleep but Fine still can't forget the battle between her and Shade. And about Shade's past.

"I should apologize to Shade tomorrow" Fine thought as she went to sleep

**Next day! XD**

Fine woke up only finding Salamander sitting at top of Fine. Fine started to panic thinking that her sheets might be on fire but weirdly it's not.

"Don't worry about it Fine-sama someone bought me this fire-proof clothes and cast a little magic on me" Salamander smiled

"Fine-sama?" Fine asked

"You're my master, is it not, it'd be rude if I don't address you like that"

"No, it's okay just call me Fine"

"Okay Fine~"

**Rein's POV**

I woke up and saw Fine and Salamander-kun talking to Fine, I looked at the clocked and it just 5:30 am we still got time. I stood up as I rubbed my eyes.

"Ohayou Fine and Salamander-kun" I greeted them

"Ah! Rein ohayou" Fine greeted me

"Good morning, Rein-sama" I heard Nymph said as she woke up

"We still have plenty of time so why don't we go outside for a walk" I said

"To where?" Fine asked

"To Butterfly garden"

"Sure"

Me, Fine, and Nymph got dress up while Salamander-kun have to wait outside, as we got dressed we quickly went to Butterfly garden. Then I noticed Salamander-kun coming with us.

"Eh! Salamander-kun are you sure that you will not burn the garden" I asked

"Don't worry Rein-sama, an old man cast a fire-proof magic, I think" Salamander said

We reached Butterfly garden, and I admire how beautiful the garden was. Different type of butterflies flying around, also fairies and gnomes. I suddenly saw Fine playing with the gnomes and fairies. Me and Nymph just sat down while Salamander went to sleep.

"Rein-sama the sunrise looks so beautiful" Nymph said

"Yes it is" I replied

Me, Fine, Nymph, and Salamander-kun had so much time we didn't notice the time. As we stop I looked at my watch and it was almost 7:30!

"Fine we got to hurry we're almost late" I said

**Fine's POV**

"Fine we got to hurry we're almost late" I heard Rein said

I looked at the time and it's 7:25! Me and Rein run fast as we could, we got exactly on time. We got to our seats then I noticed that Salamander and Nymph were at the door. All girls (except Me and Rein) fell in love with Salamander while the boys (except Mr. Street Rat) fell in love with Nymph.

"Um... What are you to doing here?" Sensei said

"We're gonna wait here-" Nymph said first

"Until Fine and Rein-sama are finished" Salamander finished

"Uh... Okay you can wait" Sensei said

Class was a bit awkward while your familiar is looking at you while you listen to your teacher, I feel weird.

_"Please Salamander just stop staring!"_ I thought

_"Want me to tell him?"_ I heard

I looked around the room and saw Maindo-kun smiling at me.

_"Is he the one?"_ I thought

_"Dummy, who else could it be?"_ he replied

_"Don't call me a dummy!"_

_"Do you want me to tell him?"_

_"No! I don't want to think that he's disturbing me"_

Maindo-kun just went to listen to Sensie, before I knew it class is over. I stood up then suddenly Luke came, all mad.

"Before you all go I would like to see two students that went battling the other day" he said

All of the students pointed at me, no one dares to point at Shade

"So who's the other one?"

"Shade" Salamander said

Luke looked at Salamander in surprise, he looks like he didn't expected that. But went to the "two students" that went battling the other day, me and Mr. Street Rat.

"I know Shade is pretty a trouble maker but for you Fine" Luke looked at me "I expected more from you"

"Gome" I apologized

"After your break you two will go to the Cerberus Pit for an hour" Luke said as he left the room

Me, Rein, Nymph, and Salamander went outside the classroom. One step outside the classroom girls and boys suddenly appear surrounding Rein, Nymph, and Salamander while I was kick outside. I stumble and fell, I think my head hit the floor so hard because my head is bleeding.

"Ah! Fine" Rein said as she squeeze out of the crowd "Fine are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm Fine, it's just bleeding" I said

"Come on now Salamander-kun her head is just bleeding, eat with us" one of the girls said "Just ignore her"

The girls tried to pull Salamander with them when suddenly he burned their hands but not to burned.

"No one dares to hurt Fine" Salamander said

Salamander was about to burn them into pieces but I know I wouldn't handle the pain, so I stopped him.

"Salamander, No! Stop!" I said

Salamander's flame disappeared and calmed down

"But Fine!" he said

"No it's okay, I just need a bandage" I said

I tried to stand up but I fell to the ground, I tried again but fell then out of blue Salamander carried me Bridal-style to the clinic. I noticed Shade by the door, he was angered but why?

* * *

Naw: Chapter 10 finished  
Salamander: Okay...  
Naw: How did you get here!?  
Nymph: We bust out through the door  
Salamander: Fine! *jumps on Fine and hugs her*  
Shade: *Growls*  
Naw: Someone's Jelly~


	11. Cerberus Pit

Naw: Sorry guys, I have to delay the Q&A  
Fine: She'll tell you when is the Q&A  
Rein: And you still have time to submit all of your questions!  
Bright: Enjoy the story while you're at it  
Shade: Naw does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously...**

The girls tried to pull Salamander with them when suddenly he burned their hands but not to burned.

"No one dares to hurt Fine" Salamander said

Salamander was about to burn them into pieces but I know I wouldn't handle the pain, so I stopped him.

"Salamander, No! Stop!" I said

Salamander's flame disappeared and calmed down

"But Fine!" he said

"No it's okay, I just need a bandage" I said

I tried to stand up but I fell to the ground, I tried again but fell then out of blue Salamander carried me Bridal-style to the clinic. I noticed Shade by the door, he was angered but why?

**Resume...  
**  
Salamander was inside the clinic with Rein, Fine, and Nymph. He watched Nymph as she heals Fine's head still angry at what happened to Fine.

"So Salamander... How did you know it was Shade?" Fine asked

"Um... I-I just know" Salamander said nervously

Fine just went back to being healed by Nymph, after that they went to the garden to eat their food. As always Fine eats her cake, for Rein and Nymph just their sandwiches, and for Salamander well... fire I guess.

After they finished Luke came.

"Well Fine I'll meet you at my office, Shade's already there" Luke said

Fine just nodded and watched Luke disappeared, as Fine was finishing her last cake something stole it. It was a wolf or should I say wolf man, Fine watched as he devoured her cake.

"Why you! No one dares to eat my cake" Fine said as Fire began to form to her hands

"Then come and get me" the wolf man said as he began to run away from Fine

**Fine's POV  
**  
I followed that wolf man to the forest, as for a wolf he sure can run fast I don't think I can catch up. Then suddenly an idea came to me, I jump into one of the trees and began to jump one to another. I got pass over him and then jumped right in front of him.

"Ha! I got you at last" I said

But I think I said it to soon, he run again from me but he uses my tactics because he's now jumping from on tree to another! It was hard since he's now jumping also. I followed him right back to school, I jumped at him ready to get him but he suddenly stopped. I didn't grabbed the tree branch and ended up flying through a window.

I opened my eyes and saw Luke and Mr. Street Rat looking at me! I stood up and apologized, I looked outside the window and saw the wolf man sticking his tongue at me before running back to the forest.

"Well Fine... I didn't know that you will flying through my window" Luke said

"Tch... Cake pig" I heard Mr. Street Rat said

"How would you know that Mr. Street Rat" I said

Me and Mr. Street Rat start began to argue in front of Luke. I didn't care all at I just want to get my payback.

"You two stop it!" Luke screamed

Me and Mr. Street Rat stooped our fight and we looked at Luke, he look so pissed off.

"Because of you two arguing and Fine flying through my window you two will have three more hours to the Cerberus Pit" Luke said

"But-" I said but I was cut off

"No buts!"

Me and Mr. Street Rat just went to the Cerberus Pit, it was so dark so I lit up the place. Good thing there were torches around the pit, as I lit up I saw how large the Cerberus were! There were about 30 feet high!

"S-S-So b-big" I said as I trembled

I saw Mr. Street Rat just sitting by the corner, I went to get a closer look at the Cerberus. Just then as I got closer it's big eyes opened! It looked at me with those Fiery eyes of his but then out of blue it licked me and... I was covered by saliva.

It just smiled at me as it lowered it's head, I climbed at the top of it. I looked at Mr. Street Rat and kept thinking if I should just apologize to him or not and he seems so cold.

"Hey Shade..." I called

Shade looked at me in surprise, he really didn't expect me from calling his name.

"What?" he asked

"D-Do... you want to sleep here?"

Shade looked at me and then he stood up and climbed up. As he climbed up he lay at the back.

"Hey Shade" I said

"What?" he asked

"I'm so sorry about calling you street rat"

"... I also want to apologize for calling you Cake Pig"

He smiled at me before he sleep, I blushed and felt my heartbeat beating so fast. But I just went to sleep.

* * *

Naw: Finish  
Salamander: I'll kill that guy if he dares to hurt Fine  
Rein: I a bit worried too  
Shade: You know I heard you Fire boy  
Bright: *sweat drops*


	12. A day with them part 1

Naw: Hi guys! Welcome back!  
Rein: Welcome back Naw!  
Fine: Where's my cake!  
Naw: Huh? I didn't tell you I was gonna bring you cake  
Shade: *smirk*  
Bright: Naw does not own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously...**

"Hey Shade..." I called

Shade looked at me in surprise, he really didn't expect me from calling his name.

"What?" he asked

"D-Do... you want to sleep here?"

Shade looked at me and then he stood up and climbed up. As he climbed up he lay at the back.

"Hey Shade" I said

"What?" he asked

"I'm so sorry about calling you street rat"

"... I also want to apologize for calling you Cake Pig"

He smiled at me before he sleep, I blushed and felt my heartbeat beating so fast. But I just went to sleep.

**Resume... (Rein's POV)**

I was actually in the Alchemist Class were we should learn about potions and stuff, I was actually kind of nervous and worried at the same time. You see I was worried to what will happen to Fine with Shade at the Cerberus Pit and I was nervous because... Bright-sama is my partner!

"Rein! Rein! Are you okay?" Bright-sama asked

I totally forgot that we were learning about a plant called "Venenum Lilium". Also we were experimenting, which is very difficult to me because whenever Bright explain to me to how to do it I ended up looking at his face.

"So Rein after the next class would you like to eat with me?" Bright-sama asked

'Eh? But don't you want to each lunch with your friends?" I asked

"They're busy, Tio is having lunch with his sister and Lucas have a lunch-date with his "Girl-Friends"

"Ms. Rein and Mr. Bright, are you finished with your experiments?" Our teacher asked "Because you two seems like you are enjoying your "little" conversation"

"No..." we replied

After class we went to Music class, it was kind of relief to have a normal class. I still remember the time when we were just young, me and Fine going to school at Harakami Daycare.

**Flashback...**

_Me and Fine were just sitting in the swings eating our ice cream, Fine's were strawberry and mine were blueberries. We watched our classmates play with our teacher. We really enjoyed our time their, we had so much memories were the time seems so normal. I can still remember the time were me and Fine went to the lake we were just kids, we two shooting stars and that's all were it all happens._

**Flashback End...**

Our teacher said that we must choose an instrument and play it. I was gonna play the flute but someone got it before I did and there was only one more instrument left, the piano.

One by one each student played their instrument and before I knew it, it was my turn. I stood up and went to the piano, I breath heavily and let the rhythm take over me. I let my fingers take the lead, I played, I played with my heart as I could here the piano singing it's music. This brings me so much memories, Fine would play the violin and I would play the piano.

After that it was lunch time, I was waiting besides the canteen door. I saw Bright heading towards me with someone, her hair was blonde, she has green eyes. Bright smiled at me while the girl just glared at me.

"Rein this is my sister Altezza" Bright-sama introduced

"H-Hello my name is Rein, nice to meet you" I said

I reached out for a handshake but she still keep glaring at me for no reason. After that awkward moment me, Altezza, and Bright went outside to eat our lunch because one girl glaring at me is enough. Just then I heard many girls squealing, I looked where the squealing where coming from. It was a crowd of girls chasing Salamander-kun.

I noticed the group of girls uses shield because whenever Slamander-kun trows a fireball they just shield themselves and kept chasing him. Then I heard a group of boys calling Nymph's name, I looked again and saw Nymph being chased by a crowd of boys. They saw each other and were cornered them in a blink of an eye we were inside the cafeteria.

"How did we...?" I asked

"I forgot to tell you Altezza can use Teleport" Bright-sama explained

"I can't believe I let my guard down" Salamander-kun said

"What happened?" I asked

"I was just walking around when those girls came running towards me"

"And you Nymph?"

"I was just sitting besides a tree when suddenly they appeared out of nowhere" Nymph explained

We continued our lunch in the cafeteria, you know I would prefer eating in the cafeteria while girls glaring at me than girls and boys chasing us with Salamander-kun and Nymph.

"I'm really worried about Fine" I said

"Don't worry Rein-sama I'm sure she is fine" Nymph said

"How would you know that!?" Salamaner-kun shouted

Before Nymph could respond Salamander-kun just left, he really is worried about Fine.

"Salamander-kun"

* * *

Naw: End!  
Fine: I wonder what will happen to me?  
Naw: Secret~  
Shade: Stupid writer  
Naw: What did you say!? Do you want me to dress you up like a ballerina? Or a princess dress?  
Shade: *gulp*  
Bright: Thanks for reading!


	13. A day with them part 2

Naw: Sup guys! I know what you're thinking "Where have you been!?" or "What did you do!?" The answer is...  
Fine: She's lazy  
Naw: It's not my fault watching and being obessed with Kyo Kara Maoh  
Rein: And also reading Yaoi manga, which I think it is  
Bright: This is taking to long Shade will you please?  
Shade: Naw does no own FBNFH

* * *

**Previously (Rein's POV)**

We continued our lunch in the cafeteria, you know I would prefer eating in the cafeteria while girls glaring at me than girls and boys chasing us with Salamander-kun and Nymph.

"I'm really worried about Fine" I said

"Don't worry Rein-sama I'm sure she is fine" Nymph said

"How would you know that!?" Salamaner-kun shouted

Before Nymph could respond Salamander-kun just left, he really is worried about Fine.

"Salamander-kun"

**Resume (Normal POV)  
**  
Salamander left the table leaving Bright, Rein, Altezza, and Nymph speechless. Well mostly Altezza, she didn't really expect to see Salamander.

"Who was that!?" she asked "Isn't that a fire element? A rare type? Who's his master?"

"That's Salamander-kun, yes a rare type, and Fine is his master" Rein answered

"Who's Fine?"

"She's Rein's twin sister, she's a Nativus" Bright explained

"Fine... I want to meet this girl"

"Why?" Rein asked

"She seems interesting"

Nymph just stared at the three listening to there conversation until Chishiki came.

"Hey what's up guys?" she asked as she took a seat besides Nymph

"Nothing just talking about Fine" Bright answered

"Speaking of which, where did you go?" Rein asked

"Building some gadgets" Chishiki said

They continue to talk until the bell rang, Rein and Chishiki bid Bright and Altezza good-bye as they went to there own class. Suddenly Rein sighed.

"What's wrong Chishiki asked

"Isn't Mad Science our next subject then Levitation?" Rein asked

"It's Science and yes"

"Well Science isn't really that hard but I don't like the teacher, he kept screaming "FROGS!" Rein said "And also I haven't mastered Levitation yet"

"Don't worry you'll do great"

"Maybe..."

Rein and Chishiki went to Science Class, as Rein said the teacher kept screaming Frogs. And Levitation was cancelled so Rein was saved... for now. Chishiki was talking about Mechanical to Rein but Rein was on her own thinking about something.

"Is something wrong Rein?" Chishiki asked in a worried tone

"I'm just worried about Fine that's all" Rein said

"Don't worry I'-" Chishiki was cut off by someone

"Chishiki! Rein!"

They looked at the direction where the voice was, it was... Fine's! Fine ran to them, jumped and hugged them so tight.

"I missed you two" Fine said

"We miss you too" Chishiki and Rein said as they returned the hug

Suddenly they heard a growling sound behind Fine, it was a Cerberus pup.

"Oh~ So cute" Rein said as she about to pet the Pup. Unfortunately it tried to bite Rein's hand,

"You salvage beast you should not have done that for thou it may hurt Rein-sama" Nymph said about to attack the pup.

"No wait!" Fine said as she covered the pup

"But!" Nymph said "She hurt Rein-sama"

"It's not on purpose that Huyu does not known any other people"

"Huyu?" Chishiki said

"It's his name"

Then suddenly Huyu run towards the door and suddenly sat looking like he was waiting for someone.

"Huyu?" Fine said

The door opened as someone entered, it was...

* * *

Naw: Done!  
Rein: Isn't it good for once in a while that you continue your story  
Naw: Maybe?  
Fine: What do you mean maybe!?  
Shade: Stupid girl  
Naw: You know I heard that!  
Bright: *smiles at you* (Yes at you the reader)


	14. Someone's falling in love!

Naw: Sorry guys if my chapters are getting short, I'm running out of ideas  
Fine: Well...  
Rein:...  
Naw: See what I mean  
Bright: Naw does not own FBNFH  
Shade:...

* * *

**Previously**

"You salvage beast you should not have done that for thou it may hurt Rein-sama" Nymph said about to attack the pup.

"No wait!" Fine said as she covered the pup

"But!" Nymph said "She hurt Rein-sama"

"It's not on purpose that Huyu does not known any other people"

"Huyu?" Chishiki said

"It's his name"

Then suddenly Huyu run towards the door and suddenly sat looking like he was waiting for someone.

"Huyu?" Fine said

The door opened as someone entered, it was...

**Resume...**

It was... the wolfman again! He noticed the pup and pet it in the head, but was burned.

"Ouch!" He said

"Huyu!" Fine called, she lifted Huyu to her arms "You okay?" Fine said to the wolfman

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Let's go to the clinic" Fine said "Nurse Hikaru might be there, and maybe she can heal your burned hand"

The wolfman just nodded and went with Fine while Huyu was with Rein and Chishiki. As Fine and the wolfman was walking to the clinic Fine felt uncomfortable so she strike a conversation.

"Didn't I met you last time?" Fine asked

"Yep, sorry if I caused you any trouble for that" he said

"Don't worry, but because of that I got three more hours at the Cerberus Pit"

"Sorry, oh and yeah my name's Rufus"

"My name's Fine, hope we can be friends"

Fine smiled at Rufus, suddenly Rufus blushes but luckily Fine didn't notice this so he is safe for now.

**Rufus' POV**

Recently I met this girl Fine, easily we became friends I thought we were gonna be enemies. The first time I saw her was when I stole her cake, and because of that she was added three more hours at the Cerberus Pit. But now she's my new friend and she is clearly nice, she even said to me we should go to the clinic so that my burned will get healed. As she smiled at me I felt my heart beat, and I blushed but good thing Fine didn't notice it.

"Hey! Hey! Rufus you there?" Fine called

I was spacing out in my world again, I looked at Fine and she was smiling so sweetly at me. I felt my heart beat goes faster and faster, then Nurse Hikaru came out of the door.

"Oh Fine... and Rufus! What brings you two here?" she asked

"Wait you know him?" Fine asked

"Well yes, you see I mostly know all of the students here since I worked here for about 30 years already"

"Eh! But you look so young!"

"That's all what they say to me so what brings you here?"

"Oh yeah Rufus burned his hand so we came here to heal it"

"Oh dear, the please come in"

Me and Fine entered the room, I sat at the bed while Fine said she will get some drink. Nurse Hikaru suddenly said something embarrassing to me.

"You like Fine right?" she asked

I felt my heart beats once more, then blushed. She looked like she saw my blush.

"I take that as a yes" she said

"Why? I haven't said anything yet!" I said

"Well you blushed and that's all the evidence I need"

Just then Fine came back with the drinks, she didn't hear our conversation didn't she?

"Hey guys! What were you two talking about when I was gone?" she asked

"I-I-It's nothing" I said, I felt my face heating up

"Huh? Are you okay Rufus? You don't have a fever right?" Fine said as she start getting close to my face

"Oh Fine he doesn't have a fever" Nurse Hikaru said "Now let me heal that hand"

After Nurse Hikaru healed my burned hand, me and Fine went to class. Surprisingly me and Fine have the same class.

"Hey Fine" I said

"Yeah?" she said

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the cake thing"

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past"

"I wanted to make it all up to you, so how about we go out tomorrow"

"S-Sure"

Fine said yes, Yes! Wait! What am I getting excited about!? Come one Rufus keep it all together! It's just a friendly date. Wait Date! Am I really falling for her. I hope she doesn't notice this.

* * *

Naw: Finish at last!  
Fine: Well that was surprising  
Rein: Fine are you forgetting something  
Fine: Forgetting?... Ah! Now that you mention it where's Salamander?  
Shade: Tch... stupid  
Bright: He he he


	15. A friendly date!

Naw: Hi! I'm a girl who likes to write random things  
Rein: Like how Salamander, Rufus, and Shade love Fine?  
Fine: How about Bright falling inlove with Rein?  
Bright: Huh? *Blushes*  
Shade: *Growls* Naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

After Nurse Hikaru healed my burned hand, me and Fine went to class. Surprisingly me and Fine have the same class.

"Hey Fine" I said

"Yeah?" she said

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the cake thing"

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past"

"I wanted to make it all up to you, so how about we go out tomorrow"

"S-Sure"

Fine said yes, Yes! Wait! What am I getting excited about!? Come one Rufus keep it all together! It's just a friendly date. Wait Date! Am I really falling for her. I hope she doesn't notice this.

**Resume**

It was a beautiful morning, Fine was getting dress up for her _friendly_ date. Just then Rein saw Fine.

"Fine where are you going?" Rein asked as she scanned Fine head to toe. Fine was wearing a plain red dress with Yellow and Orange roses. She was wearing brown pants and red shoes.

Fine blushed a little "Well... I'm going out with someone" Fine explained

"Huh? Really!?" Rein said as her eyes began to sparkle. This is what Fine fears most, then comes the bad part for Fine.

"It's just a _friendly _date" Fine said, but the moment she looked at Rein, Rein already had pick out a dress for Fine.

"This would look cute at you!" Rein said as she showed Fine a dress. It was a red dress that reaches to the waist with white details, shorts and red sandals. Fine was creep out by Rein.

"Oh no I'll be just wearing this" Fine said as she tried to leave but Rein blocked her way.

She looked at Fine "No you're gonna wear this, and that's final'' Rein had dark aura around her. Fine knew that, that was a bad idea so she gave up and let Rein dress her up.

Rein styled Fine's hair, she took off the rings in Fine's hair and let it flow to the waist. Then she putted a white hairband with a little red rose, then Fine putted the dress on. She put on the sandals and stood up, she wobbled and tried to keep her balance.

"You know this is hard" Fine said "It's just a _friendly _date, it's not like we're really dating"

"Oh yeah who's this guy you're going out with?" Rein asked as she finished brushing Fine's hair.

"Do you know he wolfman?" Fine said "He's name is Rufus and because he stole my cake last time he asked me out"

Rein was surprise but she kept quiet, she bid Fine goodbye "I have to keep an eye on her" Rein said

**Fine's POV**

I can't believe that Rein forced me into this embarrassing dress, I can't even walk properly! Suddenly some bunch of boys began asking me out, wow this is the power of Rein's fashion? Then I saw Rufus he was standing besides the fountain, and he was surrounded by girls. He looks kinda handsome.

"Ah Fine!" Rufus called out, he looked at me head to toe "You looked cute"

"Thanks" I said as I blushed, then we began to walk away from the girls and boys. It was a normal day, Rufus here is fun! We played a whole lot then we ate at a super cute cafe but I felt something, like someone was following us. I looked around and I almost saw a girl with blue hair but it must be my imagination right?

**Normal POV**

As Fine and Rufus were still at their _friendly _date they didn't know that Rein, Bright, Shade, and Chishiki were following them. Bright and Shade were attracting many girls while Rein was attracting many boys while Chishiki just sweat drop then she saw Rufus and Fine going away.

"Guys there moving, let's go" Chishiki said

"Why am I even here" Shade said, he was sleeping by a tree until Rein came and woke him up from his slumber. Even though he didn't want to come he came anyway because he heard that Fine was with Rufus.

"To look out for Fine" Rein said

"Um guys, hate to break your conversation but now the're gone" Chishiki said

Rein was surprise and said "We gotta find them!"

They ran around the park finding Fine and Rufus, they been looking for them until sunset. The four were exhausted and went to take a break.

"We're never gonna find them" Rein said "I'm a bad sister for Fine!"

"Don't worry" Bright said as patted Rein's back, Chishiki was looking around when she spotted Fine and Rufus.

"Hey guys there they are!" Chishiki said, she pointed where Fine and Rufus were. They were again at the cafe standing besides it, Rein gotten closer and began listening to there conversation.

"This is the most funnest day ever!" Fine smiled

"Um... Fine I wanted to tell you something" Rufus said as he blushed, Fine looked at him curiously "I-I-I like you"

Fine was surprise, but she came to her senses and was able to say a word "Can... I think about it?"

Rufus nodded before he went away, Fine stood there blushing then Rein, Shade, Bright, and Chishiki came.

"Fine!" Rein called, she hugged Fine tightly.

"Rein, where did you come from?" Fine asked "Don't tell me your following us from the beginning?"

Rein just nodded then she said "So what's your answer?"

"I don't know"

After that they all went to their dorms, Rein was fast asleep and as for Fine she couldn't forget about Rufus' words "_I like you". _Fine looked up at the ceiling then she asked herself.

"How does it feel liking someone?"

* * *

Naw: Done at last!  
Rein: When will Salamander come back?  
Fine: And also Nymph?  
Naw: Don't worry, pretty soon  
Shade:...  
Bright: *Just smiling*


	16. Shop till' you drop

Naw: Welcome back!  
Rein: Did you mean "I'm back?  
Fine: Yeah you didn't come back for about 3 months!  
Naw: Has it already been 3 months  
Bright: Yes! And you have to update it whether you like it or not!  
Shade:*sigh* Naw does not own FBNFH!

* * *

**Previously**

Rufus nodded before he went away, Fine stood there blushing then Rein, Shade, Bright, and Chishiki came.

"Fine!" Rein called, she hugged Fine tightly.

"Rein, where did you come from?" Fine asked "Don't tell me your following us from the beginning?"

Rein just nodded then she said "So what's your answer?"

"I don't know"

After that they all went to their dorms, Rein was fast asleep and as for Fine she couldn't forget about Rufus' words "I like you".

Fine looked up at the ceiling then she asked herself "How does it feel liking someone?"

**Resume**

It was Sunday morning, Fine and Rein still sleeping on their beds. The sunshine shone it's ray inside Fine and Rein's room which made Fine and Rein woke up from their slumber.

"Ah, it's Sunday morning" Fine said, she looked at the clock '7:32'

"What are we going to do today Fine?" Rein asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the confession of Rufus-san, are you not going to answer him"

"I don't know but I have to, I have to reject him politely"

"Anyways, let's go to town"

"Sure, let's invite the others too"

Rein whistled, and an owl appear. She wrote a letter and gave it to it, as she tied the letter to it's leg the owl flew and headed to where Rein instructed it to go.

"So who did you send that letter to" Fine asked

"To the girls, we are going shopping. Shop till' we drop!" Rein excitedly said

Fine stood up made their beds and went to the bathroom to take a bath (Note: They have two bathrooms, One for Rein, and one for Fine) As Fine was finished she could see Rein wearing one of her beauty dresses again. She looked at her bed and saw another pair of dress, a frilly one.

"Do I have to wear this?" Fine asked as she lifted the dress

"Yep, you need to look fabulous!" Rein said

"We are just going to shop not to go to a beauty pageant or something like that"

Rein looked at Fine an evil aura around her, Fine knew this was not a good sign. Before she knew it she was wearing it, Fine always wondered if Rein inherited her Father's genes or her Mother's.

"Ah Rein-sama why are you wearing that?" Nymph asked as she woke up

"Me and Fine are going shopping, how about you and Salamander join us" Rein said

"Sure, we got nothing better to do here anyways besides the girls and boys here are always chasing us down" Salamander said

The two were ready, they went downstairs and saw the girls downstairs along with some boys. Chishiki, Altezza, and The hearts.

"I only sent the letter to Chishiki and Altezza, and you all boys are here" Rein said

"Sorry Rein, Altezza drag me here" Bright smiled

"Oh Bright-sama no it's okay, but why are the others here?"

"I drag them also"

Fine could also feel Bright's dark atmosphere, a chill ran down Fine's spine. Now she wondered if Bright inherited Rein's, after that they now went to town. They began exploring everywhere, of course also buying some clothes, supplies, and others. They don't also missed out the games, after a full day of fun they went to a park and rested there.

"Boy that was fun!" Chishiki said

"For you not for us!" Lucas said, while the girls were shopping the boys were the ones who carried all of their bag

"Sorry" Fine said, just then a ball out of nowhere appeared almost hitting Fine in the face if Shade didn't noticed

"Ah sorry Nii-san!" a little girl with puppy ears sticking out of her head came towards the group, she was in the verge of crying

"Yumi!"

The gang looked at the guy who called her, taking a look closer it was Rufus. He was panting when he reached to the gang

"Ru-nii!" the litte girl ran to him and hugged him

"Didn't I tell you not to throw so hard" Rufus then looked at the gang "Sorry about my little sister"

"You have a little sister!?" Rein said

"Yep, this is Yumi, a werepup" Rufus explained

"She's so cute" Altezza said, Rufus then examined the gang. He spotted Fine, his smiled faded

"Can I talk to Fine in private?" Rufus asked, the gang did not said a word they just gave Rufus what he wanted. The two were left for there privacy.

"Rufus what do you need of me?" Fine asked, pretending not to know anything

"You know what I want Fine, I need the answer, please Fine answer me"

"Rufus, I'm sorry but I needed more time"

"But I'm not a patient one, Fine, please"

"I-I..."

* * *

Naw: End! Oops hehehe  
Fine: See you next chapter!  
Rein: Hope you enjoyed it~!


End file.
